


You Are In Love

by iwouldsaybye



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldsaybye/pseuds/iwouldsaybye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine based on You Are In Love by Taylor Swift. Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, Glee, or You Are In Love by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first klaine fanfiction, so tell me what you think! I read it over, but if you see any mistakes in spelling, grammar, or tense, please feel free to point it out.

They were grocery shopping. Together. Because that is what couples do. That is what couples who live together do. Kurt knew he should be used to it by now. They’d been together for years, and they’d each been talking about their futures even longer. Kurt always knew he was going to make his dreams come true, but he’d never imagine Blaine would be such a big part of that.

“So, what do we need? I know you usually have a list, so I figure this time is no different?”

Blaine snapped Kurt out of his epiphany, bringing him back to the present, “You know full well I have a list. You added just about every fattening food onto the bottom of it before we left.”

“It’s not fattening in moderation,” his boyfriend argue, grinning.

“You’ll see how moderate it feels after you’ve eaten just a bite of everything on that list.”

Blaine’s laugh was full, with nothing held back, and Kurt loved every bit of it. There were times when they’d gone through rough patches, or Blaine would see something reminding him of a bad memory of the past, and he would rarely hear it. But times like these were good. They were carefree, and living together. They were loving each other, and it felt like freedom.

In admiring his luck, Kurt noticed Blaine’s coat, which he had hastily put on that morning in a blur of sleep deprivation and coffee.

“You did your buttons up wrong.”

“I what?”

“The buttons on your coat. You skipped one, and it’s all messed up. You look silly.”

Blaine looked down, examining his coat before looking back at Kurt. His hands moved to Kurt’s own coat buttons, messing them up in the same way Blaine’s was.

“There. Now we look silly together.”

They were living together, loving together, and looking silly together. And neither of them would change a thing.

*******

“It’s midnight, and we still have two Star Wars movies to get through.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Blaine. You’re so helpful,” Kurt mumbled, yawning.

“You’re tired.”

“Once again, everyone, Blaine Devon Anderson with another very accurate assumption. Give this man an award.”

Blaine’s head shot up off of Kurt’s lap, taking care not to hit him, but fast enough that Kurt had to wonder where his energy came from.

“Come on, sleepy head, we’re getting coffee,” Blaine said, pulling at his hands.

“It’s midnight, Blaine, I don’t think we need caffeine. I think we need sleep.”

“A little sleep deprivation and Star Wars is good for the soul.”

An hour later, they were standing in Central Park, with two coffees in hand, watching the stars.

Kurt sighed, “I love the stars. I think they’re better when they’re peaceful. No war, you know?”

“Sometimes. I mean, I love Star Wars, but sitting here makes me want to look at the stars with you forever. I don’t want to go home. Look up, Kurt. You don’t believe in Heaven, so maybe you can believe that wherever you are, I’ll be looking down at you from the stars. I mean, with my eating habits versus yours, I ought to go first.”

“I’d like to think we’re like The Notebook minus the Alzheimer’s. We can go up to the stars together, and look down at our impact and legacy, because I am never leaving you.”

They were living together, loving together, looking silly together, and staying together. Because they couldn’t handle it if they didn’t.

*******

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. This fine morning, we have burnt toast and milk that I need to drink before it expires tomorrow on the menu, so I hope you’re ready.”

“Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Blaine walked over to him, and kissed him, “I love you. And my cooking sucks, so I hope you love me too.”

“Only if I can keep this shirt. It is very comfortable.”

“Of course. It looks better on you anyway.”

Kurt rolled his eyes before walking over the their tiny kitchen table, and sitting down. He never thought toast could be so messed up. 

But he and Blaine ate it, complaining about the awful taste, and laughing Blaine’s lack of skill in the kitchen.

He wouldn’t trade his burnt toast for a gourmet meal if it meant not spending that’s time with Blaine. Kurt used to be scared of the domesticity, as he hadn’t even been in a relationship before Blaine. People at home and in New York told him not to bet too hard on his first love because it’s all he had ever known, and he wouldn’t know what he was missing. But in reality, Blaine is what he had been missing. He just found him earlier than expected, and he’s not complaining.

They were living together, loving together, looking silly together, staying together, and laughing together. Because that is what couples do.

*******

They had just been sleeping, or rather Blaine had, and Kurt had been running his fingers through Blaine’s hair. He was thinking about how peaceful it could seem in this city even as car horns were honking, and lights were peeking through the curtains just because of his company.

Blaine had stirred, pretty randomly, as the noise level hadn’t changed, he didn’t seem to be having a nightmare, and it was 1:27 in the morning. He slowly opened his eyes before a strange look overcame his features, looking at Kurt.

“What is it?”

“You’re my best friend.”

Kurt smiled softly, “I love you too. Now get to sleep, we both have work tomorrow.”

They were living together, loving together, looking silly together, staying together, laughing together, and simply being together. To just be was more than they could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hear it in the silence, silence  
> You can feel it on the way home, way home  
> You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
> You're in love, true love  
> You are in love  
> -Taylor Swift


End file.
